Based off a song by 98degrees
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: This fic is an AAMRN. I'm rating it PG13 to be safe, but honestly you see worse on TV.
1. Part 1

Based off a song by 98degrees  
By: LeaMarie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never said I did.  
  
Authors note: I did do a little research on this one, but it was late/early, so needless to say I wasn't to awake while I was typing this out. And I also did a little guessing for the things that I couldn't find so not everything's accurate. This will make more sense after you read the story.  
  
I'd also like to say that in most of my stories Ash, Misty, Brock and the rest are older then they are in the show and stuff like that. Just like to point that out!  
  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking down a dirt path when they saw a pokémon center. Ash took off running like it was the end of the world. Brock sighed and walk slowly after him. Misty couldn't help but think how cute Ash looked when he was hyper. Which was most of the time. Brock noticed that she wasn't following. "Are you coming?" He asked her.   
"Yeah!" she said snapping out of her trance. When they arrived at the pokémon center, Ash was already handing over his pokémon, to an odd looking nurse Joy. This Joy had blue hair and green eyes. Brock automatically went into the oh-my-god-a-pretty-girl routine.   
"Nurse Joy, you're the prettiest Joy of them all. Will you go out with me?" The "nurse" took one look at the way Brock was looking "her" and started screaming.   
"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Get away from me you little pervert!" The voice was incredibly male. Broth Ash and Misty looked at each other. Brock who was now hanging on "her" legs.   
"Jessie get him off me! He's trying to look up my skirt!" Suddenly Brock was unconscious. Jessie who had appeared out of no where had knocked him out.   
"No one touches my partner but me!" Now that made Misty and Ash look at each other again. "Jessie you do care." Who we all know is James said.   
"Haven't we already been through this?" Misty asked.   
"Just hand over the damn pikachu." James replied.   
"Ok, we've done this how many times and you still think I'll just hand him over?" Ash asked.  
"Author get us out of hear please!" Misty begged. James and Jessie looked at  
each other and started pashing wildly.   
"That's not what I meant!"   
"Ok, fine try this one." A voice says out of no where. James's hand now can be seen moving down to the edge of Jessie's skirt.   
"That's still not what I'm talking about!"   
"So what do you want me to do? Have you and Ash start pashing?" Both Ash and Misty start turning a little red.   
"NOOO" They both scream.   
"Oh, come you know you want to." The voice says mockingly. A soft squeal can be heard  
from Jessie.   
"Just get us out of hear!" Ash yells looking for the voice.   
"Fine, fine. Sorry Jessie, James, that the end of the pashing for now." Both of the Rocket members stand up quickly blushing.  
"Um...where we?" James asked.   
"Pikachu thunder wave!" Ash ordered. Team Rocket went flying out a nearby window.   
"Well we got that taken care of, we should go find the REAL Nurse Joy." Misty said. Ash nodded his head, and proceeded to follow Misty.   
"Should we just leave Brock there?" He asked her.   
"I think he'll be fine." Misty replied looking at the nervous Ash.   
  
They searched every room. Finally, there was one last place to look. The Woman's Rest Room. Misty looked at Ash. "Come in with me?" She asked him.   
"What!? You want me to go into the woman's rest room!?" He asked shocked. Misty nodded her head, and gave him the please-come-with-me-I'm-scared look. Now how could Ash resist that? After all, she was his crush. Ash sighed and said. "Ok, fine. I'll go in with you." Misty smiled. Knowing full well that as it is for most girls, they always get their way when it comes to men. Ash on the other hand couldn't believe he was following her into the ladies rest room. He feared going in there since he was little and his mother took him out. She always brought him into the ladies, where the women made a big fuss over how he was so cute. Misty pushed open the door and walked in with Ash close behind her. He was so close that Misty could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She sighed with happiness. Ash could smell Misty's perfume.   
  
"Wow, that's a great sent." Ash thought to himself. Pikachu on the other hand had a hard time not laughing. It was exactly the kinda thing that they would do. They heard a soft muffled shrike. They found Nurse Joy tied up and gagged. In a matter of moments they had her free.   
"Are those two still here?" Nurse Joy asked with fear in her voice.   
"No, Ash's Pikachu took care of them." Misty said with a note of pride in her voice.   
"Pika!" Pikachu said excitedly. Joy smiled at them.   
"You must be Misty and Ash. I've heard a lot about you from my sisters and cousins." She explained. Joy lead them out of the bathroom and took them to the front desk, where she saw Brock still unconscious. "It looks like some one finally decided to stop his endless womanizing." Joy commented. Ash looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "My family also told me about him." She  
explained.   
"Pika!" Joy took Pikachu and the rest of Ash and Misty's pokémon.  
"I'll get his later." She told them motioning to Brock. Misty and Ash walked around the room, taking care not to step on Brock. Joy walked out of the back room with the fully restored pokémon. Suddenly the videophone rang. Joy walked over and answered it. It was Officer Jenny.   
"Joy, there was an accident, a lot of pokémon were hurt."   
"Bring them right over!" Joy ordered. As soon as the phone was off, she turned to Ash and Misty who had been listening closely. "I'm going to need some help." She said.   
"We'll help. And I'm sure as soon as Brock wakes up, he'll help." Misty said, jumping at the  
chance to help the pokémon. Ash looked shocked. She hadn't been this excited to do something in a long time. Brock woke up a few minutes later, just as the pokémon were being rushed in. Misty hurriedly told Brock what was happening. He also jumped at the chance to help out. After all, he did want to be the best pokémon breeder. They were busy the entire day. Some of the pokémon weren't hurt but needed to be comforted. Ash had worked next to Misty all day. He couldn't believe how hard she had worked. And she'd never been nicer to him. She had never looked so happy. After all the pokémon had been taken care of, Ash, Misty, and Brock got ready for bed. Nurse Joy knocked on the door. "Come in!" Ash called. Joy pokéd her head in the room.   
"Can I please talk with Misty for a moment?" She asked. Misty stood up and walked out of the room. After a few moments, Misty came in looking a little confused.   
"What did she want?" Brock asked noticing the look of her face.  
"She wants me to stay here." She said softly. Ash almost passed out.   
"What!? Are you going to?!" He more a less yelled.   
"I don't know. She wants me to think about it first." She said, looking into Ash's eyes. Brock almost started laughing at the way Misty was searching his eyes. He knew that she liked him and he also knew that Ash like her. Brock wished that they would just tell each other. Ash seemed satisfied with that answer, and climbed into bed. Misty looked at Ash. She had a worried look on her face. Brock knew that she wouldn't stay. She'd follow Ash to the ends of the earth even if she got her bike back. Brock sighed and climbed into his bunk.  
  
Later that night, Brock heard a soft rustling sound. He sat up and saw that Ash had gotten up. Brock decided to follow Ash and see if he was ok. He found Ash leaning up agents the front desk. "Are you ok?" Brock asked.   
"I don't know. I saw the way Misty worked and how happy it made her." He said thinking. "I want her to do something that she loves." Ash said looking up at Brock.   
"You know she won't stay." Brock replied.   
"Why wouldn't she?" Ash asked, proving how dense he really can be. Brock looked at him.  
"You really don't know?" Ash shook his head. "She likes you. That's why she's following  
you." Ash looked stunned. "She won't stay if she thinks that there's a chance with you." Brock said. Ash looked at Brock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
"Misty likes me?!" He thought to himself. He looked at Brock again. Brock nodded his head as if to read Ash's mind. Ash thought for a few minutes. "I'm going back to bed." Ash announced, to Brock who'd already started walking towards the bunkroom. Ash followed him in.  
  
By that afternoon, Misty had made up her mind. She was going to continue her journey with Ash. It was a great opportunity, but she cared too much for Ash. And besides, she could always follow her dreams later. Couldn't she? She decided to tell Ash first. She found him near the water fountain filling up a glass. "Um...Ash? Can I talk to you?" She asked nervously. Ash took a deep breath and turned around to face her. He knew that this was important.   
"Sure! What you want to talk about?" He asked, trying not to let his feelings enter his voice.   
"I've decided not to take the job." Misty replied in one breath.   
"You have to Misty. You love it don't you?" He asked her. Not wanting her to stay at the center. "Yeah, I love it, but...I want to stay with you." She said glancing away. A song by 98 Degrees starts  
playing in his head.   
"If you're worried about not getting your bike back, don't be. I'll make good on my word." Ash said, trying to sound clueless.  
"Ash that's not why I want to continue with you." Misty said, glancing at him.   
"Then why would you want to go with me?" Ash asked.   
"Ash...this is even harder to say Ash...I...love you!" Misty cried. Those were the words Ash had always wanted to here.   
"Oh." Was all he said. He was having a hard time not hugging her and telling her how he felt about her. "I can't let you see what you mean to me." Flashed through his mind. "Misty, I don't...like you that way." Misty's face went from nervous to heart broken.  
"You don't feel the same way?" She asked, trying to make sense of why.   
  
"If he doesn't love me, then why was he always watching me? Why did he say he did in his sleep?"  
"No, Misty I don't." Misty's eyes over flowed. She took off running. She didn't care where she went, she just had to get away. Brock and Pikachu had been watching the whole thing. Brock came out a put a hand on Ash's shoulder and Pikachu jumped up on to Ash's hat.   
"Are you going to be ok?" Brock asked.   
"No." Ash answered, looking after Misty. Ash sighed, handed Pikachu to Brock, and walked to the bunkroom. All he wanted was to be alone. Brock decided that being alone would be the best thing for both Ash and Misty.  
  
Misty sat at the foot of a large tree, sobbing hard. She'd been almost certain that Ash had felt the same way she had. After all, he did say so every night when he was asleep. Misty sat there for a few minutes. "Now what should I do?" she asked herself. "I'd always pictured me and Ash  
together." Misty thought starting to cry harder. After about an hour Misty was torn between taking the job and throwing herself of a cliff. Suddenly she thought of Togepi. Who would take care of it? "I guess I'll take the job." Misty thought to herself. She whipped the tears from her face and  
walked into the center.  
  
The next morning Ash and Brock were ready to go. They stood in front Joy and Misty. "Thanks for everything Nurse Joy." Ash cried.   
"Your welcome Ash. I'll let you kids be alone for a moment." She replied turning on her heels. Brock looking a little embarrassed reached forward and gave Misty a hug.   
"Take care of yourself kid." He said releasing her.   
"Thanks. You too." There was moment of silence, when Misty looked at Ash.   
"I guess this good bye." Misty said sadly.   
"Yep. Don't worry I'll get your bike back to you." Ash said as cheerfully as he could. He turned and walked away quickly. "I'll miss you my love." Ash said under his breath.  
"What Ash?" Misty asked not hearing what he said.   
"Nothing." Ash said never turning around. When Ash and Brock were out of earshot she said softly, "I wish would have told you sooner."  
  
Brock looked over at Ash after the center had gotten out of view. Ash's hat was coving his eyes, but could tell that Ash was crying. "Who knows, maybe you'll meet up again some day." Ash could only nod his head.  
  
One month later...  
  
Ash and Brock were walking down a dirt path. Brock was worried about Ash. He'd barley said anything. And he was getting a little thin form not eating much. He'd been tossing and tuning all night, keeping Brock awake, and when he finally did get some sleep Ash talked constantly about Misty. When they were fighting Team Rocket Ash didn't make the usually smart aleck comments. Ash was defiantly depressed. Suddenly they heard the pounding of feet behind them. Ash and Brock turned to see who was coming. Ash was suddenly on his butt. "Why did you that!?" Some one screamed at him. He looked up to see the very angry eyes of Misty.  
"Misty! What are you doing here?" He asked confused.   
"Why did you lie to me about how you felt!?" She yelled at him.   
"What!? Brock did you tell her!?" He demanded.   
"No." Brock said. Ash turned towards Misty. "Who told you that?" He asked calming down a bit. "Jessie and James." She replied.   
"How would they know?" He demanded.  
"They here you talking in your sleep. The only reason they came back and told me, was so you'd shut up so they could get some sleep!" Misty yelled at him. Ash suddenly decided to tell her how he felt with actions. He reached forward, put one arm around her waist and one around shoulders, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there for a few moments, until Ash broke the kiss.   
"Misty? Why aren't you at the pokémon center?"   
"I decided that yes it's what I want to do, but not if I can't at least see you. Then when Team Rocket told me about what you saying in you sleep I had to come see if it was true." Misty said with tears of happiness in her eyes. Ash looked into her eyes.   
"Misty it's true. I love you." Ash admitted. Misty leaned forward and started kissing him. Ash soon  
stated to kiss her harder. Misty not to be out done kissed him even harder. Brock seeing what was going on decided it was time to break them up. Pikachu must have had the same idea, 'cuz suddenly both of them had been thunder shocked. They fell over, Misty landing on top of Ash. The kiss still not broken.   
"Awa man, this intense. And I don't think it's for time Togepi to learn where babies come form yet." Brock said to Pikachu.   
"Chuu." He agreed. Pikachu knew where babies came from but didn't want to see it in action.  
Brock picked up the stunned Togepi and Pikachu and walked off.  
  
A few hours later they came back. Misty was just snapping on her suspenders, and Ash was just zipping up his fly. Misty's hair was more disheveled then usual. Ash's cloths were very rumpled. "Did you two have fun?" Brock said mischievously.   
"Shut up Brock." Ash said grinning. They gathered their gear together and set off.  
  
A few days later it started to poor down rain. And thunder could be heard in the distance. Since Misty had been absent, they'd sold her tent. They pitched the last two tents. It was silently agreed that the pokémon would stay in Brock's tent, and Misty would stay in Ash's. Misty and Ash had just climbed into a sleeping bag and started kissing, when they heard there tent door unzip and open up. "Briiiiiiiiii." A little voice cried.   
"What's wrong Togepi?" Misty asked.   
"Brii."   
"Is the storm scaring you?" She asked it. Togepi nodded his head. Ash sighed. Misty looked at Ash. He nodded his head as to answer her unspokén question. "Come here. You can stay in here  
tonight." She told the little pokémon. Ash sighed as the little creature climbed in next to her. Ash rolled over and petted the little thing's head. Ash put his mouth next to Misty's ear.   
"I forgot I have to share you." He whispered to her. Misty giggled a little. She laid her head on Ash's chest and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Misty! Ash! Togepi's gone!" Brock yelled barging into their tent. Misty awoke with a jerk. (Authors note: Hmm... Is that double meaning?)  
"What! He's gone!" She cried.   
"No he's not." Ash mumbled.   
"He's between us." He said tiredly. "He came in last night. Remember?" Ash rolled over and tried  
to get comfortable. Which was almost impossible, considering that there were two people and pokémon in a one-person sleeping bag. He started to get up but realized that he was missing some vital clothing. "Um...Misty? I think Brock has the pokémon's food ready. Why don't Togepi go out and see?" Misty gave him a look like, ok-but-why.   
"Togepi, go see if breakfast is ready." She told the little pokémon.   
"Briiii brii briii." It cried happily. As soon as it left the tent, Misty turned to Ash.   
"Why did you want him out?" She asked angerly.   
"Well...I'm missing some clothing, and so are you." He said a little embarrassed. Misty's face turned a bright shade of pink. Ash started to climb out of the sleeping bag. Misty caught his arm. "Your not going to get up now are you?" She asked playfully. It took Ash a second to catch what  
she meant.  
  
Togepi was just walking towards the tent when Brock noticed that it was quivering. "Um...Togepi? Come eat first." Brock said desperately trying to keep him away from the tent. "Priiii?" it asked.   
"Um...you don't want it to get cold." Brock said quickly. Togepi looked satisfied with that answer.  
He walked over to where Brock had placed his dish next to Pikachu. "Make sure he doesn't eat to fast." Brock warned.   
"Pika." Brock sighed and dished up his plate. He had a feeling Ash and Misty might be awhile.   
  
A while later, they came out of their tent. Ash had a big simile on his face. Misty dished up her plate and sat down next to Brock. "So how much further to the next town?" She asked between bits of toast and scrambled eggs.  
"I don't really know. I've been studying the map and it seems like every thing is off." Misty leaned over to see the map.   
"Is this the map we've been using the whole trip?" She asked.   
"Yeah. Why?"   
"Brock, where did you happen to get the map?" Misty asked looking at something on the corner of the page.   
"I got this from Ash." Misty looked at Ash who was concentrating on his food.   
"Ash? Where did you get this map?"   
"What? The map? I got it from Gary's sister. Why?"   
"Because it says here in the corner that this is a FAKE map!" Misty yelled showing them the little stamp mark in the corner that said, 'FakeMaps R Us'.   
"I should have known!" Ash yelled.   
"It looks like we'll have to get a new map at the next town." Brock said.   
"It's no wounded that we're lost all the time." Misty said allowed. After deciding which way they  
should go, they packed up their gear, and headed out. Togepi was confused on why Misty was only holding it with one hand. Then it looked at her other hand. Ash had it in his hand. Togepi looked at Pikachu and said. "Priiiiiiii?"   
(Ok, sense we can't speak pokémon, I'll put it in what I think they're saying.)  
"What are they doing?" Togepi asked Pikachu.   
"They're holding hands." He explained.   
"Why?"   
"They're a couple and that's what couples do." Pikachu said trying to explain what was going on with out telling it exactly what was going on. That was something Misty would have to do when it  
was older.   
"Am I a couple with any one?"   
"No, that's something that'll happen when you're older."   
"Oh."   
(End of translations.)  
  
After about an hour of walking a sign could be seen in the distance. "Hey what's that sign say?" Ash yelled running towards it. Misty and Brock shook their heads and followed behind. They saw Ash read the sign and fall to the ground. Misty ran up to Ash.   
"What's wrong Ash?" She asked panicking.  
"Oh no!" Brock declared. "How did we end up back here?" Misty looked confused. She stood up and read the sign. 'Cerulean City 10 miles.' Ash had finally gotten back up, and saw the look on her face. He couldn't read the expression.   
"Misty? Do you want to go?" He inquired.   
"Yeah, our pokémon need to go to the pokémon center and I should probably go see my family." She didn't sound very happy, but it didn't sound like she was going to die from it either. Ash reached out and took her hand. She looked at him, he was smiling. They started walking to the town.  
  
They had just gotten into the town when they heard, "Misty! Oh, my little baby's home!" A woman yelled running towards them. She wrapped her arms around Misty in a huge hug.   
"Hi mom." Misty said as best, as she could. When Misty's mom finally released Misty, Misty introduced Ash and Brock. "Mom, I would like you to meet my friend, Brock," Misty said motioning towards Brock. "And my boyfriend, Ash." Misty said taking Ash's hand.  
"Pika!"   
"Priiii!"   
"Oh, yeah, and this is Ash's Pikachu, and my Togepi." Misty said introducing the rest of the group. "Guys, this is my mom."   
"It's nice to meet you." Ash said extending his free hand.   
"It's nice to meet you too, Ash." She said taking his hand. "Misty, why don't you bring  
your friends home, for dinner?" She asked.   
"Ok, we have to stop at the pokémon center first though." Misty responded.   
"Ok, see you at 6!" Misty mom said turning to walk away. Misty shook her head and started walking towards the pokémon center.  
  
By the time they had finished at the center it was time to head out to Misty's house. "There's something you should know about my dad." Misty started. "He's really protective of my sisters and me." She said, sighing. "I'm not sure what he's going to say about me coming home with a boy who's a friend. Let alone a boyfriend and a friend who's a boy." Misty said.   
"Don't worry Misty." Brock said. "I'm sure he'll understand that you two love each  
other."   
"I hope so." She replied sadly. Ash decided that she needed to be cheered up. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. It surprised her that he did that just when she was thinking about it. They stopped in front of a house. Misty took a deep breath and opened the door. "Mom, Dad! I'm home!"  
She yelled. Misty's mom, dad, and sisters came into the main room.   
"Misty, I'm so glad to see you!" Her dad said sweeping her into his arms.   
"I'm glad to see you to dad." Misty said laughing.   
"So you're still following him." Daisy observed.   
"But this one doesn't look familiar." Rose said. (It's the pink haired one.)   
"This is Brock." Misty said redoing the introductions.  
"And this is my boyfriend Ash Ketchem." Misty said looking at Ash. "Brock  
these are my sisters Rose, Daisy, and Violet." Brock blushed.   
"Er...charmed to meet you ladies." None of them even gave him a second look.   
"And this is my dad."   
"Hello sir." Ash said nervously extending his hand.   
"Hello." Misty's mom decided to take the opportunity to talk.   
"Dinner's ready." They all walked into the dinning room. After a little look at where to sit, Brock  
ended up sitting next to Ash who was sitting next to Misty. Misty's sisters were sitting across from them. Misty's dad was at the end of the table closest to Misty. And Misty's mom was sitting on the end next to Brock. The pokémon were sitting at a little table near by. At dinner a lot of questions  
were asked like, "So Ash, how long have you been travailing?" or "Misty how long have you known Ash?" After dinner, they did more talking. Really boring stuff so I won't go into it.  
  
After hours of talking, Misty looked at her watch. "We'd better get going. It's almost time for curfew." She started to stand up.   
"Why don't you and your friends stay here for the night? After all that's what home is for." Misty's mom said. Misty looked at Ash and Brock. Then she looked over at Togepi. It was sound asleep, on the rug at her feet.   
"Ok, why not?" They were shown to the rooms. Misty would use her old room and Ash and Brock  
would share the gust room. Ash was just about to change when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Ash asked opening it up.   
"May I have a word with you Ash?" It was Misty's father.   
"Yes sir." Ash sent a look to Brock that said 'If I'm not back in half an hour send someone out to look for me.' Then Ash stepped out the door and shut it after him. He followed Misty's dad  
down to the living room.   
"Ash, I can tell Misty likes you a lot." He started. "I want to know how you feel about her."   
"I love her, sir." Ash said hoping that was the right thing to say. Misty's father seemed to except that answer.  
"Then I just want to tell you this; if you get her pregnant before your married, Let's just say I won't be happy." After he said that he turned and left. Ash stood there for a moment, then headed back up to his room. When he got up their Brock was still up.   
"What did he say?" "He asked how I felt about Misty. And I told him that I love her, then he told me that if I got her pregnant before we we're married, he'd..." Ash said.   
"He'd what?" "He didn't really say, but I got the feeling it wouldn't be good." Ash said  
looking up.   
"I guess you'll be using protection from now on?" Brock asked. Ash didn't say anything, but he gave him a look like none of you business. Ash finished getting ready for bed. A few minutes later Ash was JUST begging to doze off when a knock at the door jerked him awake. He got up and answered the door. It was Misty.   
"Ash did I wake you?" She asked.   
"No, I was just laying down." Kinda lying.   
"It's weird not being near you. I just wanted to say good night." She said looking into his eyes. "Night, Misty." He said. He stepped a little closer and gave her a kiss. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood like that for a while, until the sound of footsteps could be heard.   
"I'd better get to my room." Misty said sadly.   
"Yeah." Ash said. Misty gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Ash walked back into the room. Pikachu had clamed the pillow and Brock was snoring.   
"What a wonderful way to fall asleep. Listening to Brock's snoring." Ash thought to himself. He got as comfortable as he could and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning the group got the rest of the supplies they'd need. Misty said good bye to her family. And they left. Ash was wondering if he should tell Misty what her father had said. He decided against it. They'd discuss it later.  
  
About a month later...  
  
Misty had been feeling a little weird. She felt tired and hungry. She tried to hide it, not wanting to worry Ash and the others. But after awhile Ash noticed. "Misty what's wrong?" Ash asked.   
"Nothing. I'm just tired."   
"We can rest." He said setting his stuff on the ground. She sat down grateful that Ash had noticed. This happened a couple of times. Misty decided that when they got to the next town she was going to see a doctor.  
  
Misty was in the doctor's office. Ash and Brock were out getting supplies. They'd taken Togepi with. She'd told them that she had some stuff she had to do. The boys didn't pry, and she was grateful for that. After a few minutes, the doctor came back in with some test results. "Misty. I'm not sure how you're going to react to this news but..." Misty at the point prepared herself for the worst. "You're pregnant." He told her. Misty went into shock.   
"I'm...pregnant?" She asked.   
"You're about a month."   
"A...A...a...month?" She asked. The doctor nodded his head.   
"Are you going to be ok? Should I call some one to come get you?" He asked worriedly.   
"No. I'll be fine." She said shaking her head. He gave her a little more info and then asked.   
"Do you know what your choices are?"   
"My choices? I'm going to have to talk to Ash before anything." She said.   
"So you know who the father is?" The doctor asked.   
"Yes."  
  
Later at the pokémon center, Misty caught up to Ash and Brock. She tried to get Ash alone so she could talk to him, but there was never a good time. The next day they were on the road again. When they set up camp for the night Misty went over to Brock. "Brock, I need to talk to Ash alone for a while. Could you take Togepi and Pikachu for a walk?"  
"Sure no prob." Then he turned to the pokémon. "Come on you two, let's go for a little walk."  
Pikachu and Togepi looked confused but followed him. Ash was still setting up, when Misty walked up next to him.   
"Ash? We need to talk." Ash looked up and studied her face.   
"Ok." They sat down, and Misty began.   
"Ash I love you, and there's something I need to tell you." Suddenly a noise interrupted her.  
"Misty, hold that thought. I'm going to go see what that was." Ash stood up and walk to where the sound came from. Before he got to the bushes, he turned around. "Misty stay here, until it's ok. Ok?" He asked her. She nodded her head. Then she saw something important. It was Ash's pokémon. Then she heard what sounded like a battle. She stood up and ran to the sound. She saw a  
giant Golem attacking what she could make out to be Ash.   
"No! Staryu! Starmie! Water Gun!" The pokémon's attacks were right on. The Golem ran away. Misty recalled her pokémon and ran to Ash. He was in pretty bad shape. It looked like there was a couple of bones broken, and gashes and cuts all over him. There was a small pool of blood forming under him. Brock appeared next to Misty.   
"What happened?"   
"A wild pokémon attacked him!" Misty sobbed.  
"Onix! Take us to the nearest hospital!" Brock ordered as he threw his pokéball out. Brock carefully picked up Ash and helped Misty up on to Onix. He handed Ash to Misty so he could get up on Onix. When he went to take Ash back, he saw that Misty had a pretty good grip on him. When they got to the hospital Ash was rushed into the ER. Misty was seated in the weighting room.  
Brock had gone off to call Ash's mom. When he came back into the room, he saw Misty sobbing her heart out. Pikachu and Togepi were sitting next to her. Pikachu's ears were plastered to his head. Little tears were coming out of the pokémon's eyes. Brock walked up and put his hand on Mist's shoulder. Misty looked at Brock. She suddenly thew herself into his arms. Brock sat  
the quietly holding her. "Shh. It's going to be ok." Brock whispered in her ear.  
  
Hours later  
  
When Ash's mother arrived, she was upset, to say the least. She ran up to Misty and Brock. "Is there any news?" She demeaned.   
"No." Brock said.  
"Ash is tough. He'll be ok. He's gotten hit with harder things than a pokémon." Misty suddenly remembered the way Ash had looked under the chandelier. Tears stung her eyes again. The same doctor that Misty had seen was taking care of Ash.   
"I have some good news and some bad news." He said. "The good news is that Ash is going to be fine, if he comes out of the coma." Misty's eyes widened.   
"Ash is in a coma?" Ash's mother asked.   
"I'm afraid so."   
"Can we see him?" Brock asked reading every ones' thoughts.   
"Of course. Right this way." The doctor led the way. He opened the door and let them enter. Ash was white as a sheet. And he was hooked up to about ten different monitors. Tubes that ran to and from him seemed to be all over him. Misty started to sob. Ash's mother had walked to one end of the bed and taken his hand. Brock led Mist to the other and helped her sit in the chair. Misty  
took Ash's other hand. Pikachu stood next to Brock wondering what to do. Brock picked him up and sat him down next to Ash. They stayed there all night. When both Mrs. Ketchem and Misty had fallen asleep, Brock wrote a little note saying that he was going to get them some rooms at a hotel. When he came back Misty had one hand in Ash's and the other was on her stomach. Mrs. Ketchem was still asleep.   
"Misty? Are you going to be ok?" He asked her.  
"I don't know."  
  
Three days later...  
  
The doctor told them that if Ash didn't wake up in the next day or so, that there would be no hope for him. Brock had taken Mrs. Ketchem and the pokémon to the hotel to rest. "Oh, Ash. I have something to tell you. I wish you could here me. I'll tell you now, I guess. Ash I'm pregnant." Misty told him. She took his hand and touched her stomach with it. She started crying. While  
she was crying Ash slowly moved his hand to the side of her face and wiped a tear form her face. "Don't cry Misty." Misty sat straight up in her chair.  
"Ash?" He nodded his head. "Oh, Ash! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She yelled hugging him.   
"Um...Misty? You said you need to talk to me about something?" He asked a little embarrassed. Misty nodded her head and pulled away from Ash.   
"Ash...we're going to have a baby." She said smiling. Ash's eyes widened.   
"Baby?" He asked. Misty nodded her head. Ash fell back against his pillow.   
"Ash? What's wrong?" Misty asked suddenly panicking.  
"Misty. I imagined doing this differently, but." Ash said taking a deep  
breath.   
"Misty, will you marry me?" Now it was Misty's eyes that widened.  
"Ash your not just asking me because"   
"No, Misty. I've known for a while that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."   
"Of course I'll marry you." Misty said kissing him softly.   
"Should I call Brock and your mom?" She asked him.   
"How long was I out?"   
"About 3 days."   
"Yeah, you'd better. I guess they'd be kinda freaked." Misty picked up the phone and motioned for  
him to be quite.   
"Hey Brock? Could you come to the hospital? Yeah, bring Mrs. Ketchem along." She hung up the phone with no further explanation.   
"How much should we tell them?" Ash asked. Misty thought for a moment.  
"Let's keep the baby a secrete for now." Misty said thinking of her parents.  
"Ok."  
  
A while later, Brock and Mrs. Ketchem came into the room. "Misty? Why did you want us to come?" Brock asked before he saw Ash. Mrs. Ketchem ran to Ash and thew her arms around him. Pikachu also hugged him with little bursts of electricity. When everything had calmed down Ash took Misty's hand and said.   
"We have an announcement. We're getting married."   
"My baby's getting married!?" Mrs. Ketchem yelled.   
"That's great!" Brock yelled, giving him a high five. Both Ash and Misty were smiling happily. When Ash was able to travel they left for Cerulean City. Misty wanted to tell her parents in person. Brock had taken Togepi and Pikachu to the pokémon center so that Misty and Ash could tell them with out the interference of the rest of them. Misty and Ash walked up to the front door, a few minutes early. Misty looked nervous.   
"Don't worry Misty." Ash said reassuringly. He placed an arm around Misty's waist.   
"Thanks Ash." Misty responded giving him a short kiss on the lips. Misty went up to the door and opened it.   
"Hi Misty. You're a little early. Dinner's not ready yet." Misty mom said.   
"That's ok mom. Ash and I wanted to tell you something before we eat any way." Misty explained. "Oh, really?"   
"Yeah can we go into the living room?" Misty asked.   
"Sure. Honey! Misty and Ash are here! They want to tell us something!" Misty's mom yelled,  
up the stairs. Misty's dad came down the stairs.   
"What do they want to tell us?" He asked.   
"Come into the living room and find out." She told him.   
"Mom, Dad. Ash and I are getting married." Misty said excitedly.   
"YOUR WHAT!?!?" Misty's dad yelled. "YOU'RE WAY TO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!!" Misty's dad yelled looking like he was going to kill Ash.   
"No there not honey. Misty's an adult now. She can make her own choices." Mist's mom said facing her husband. "Misty that's great! Do you have a date picked out?" She asked excitedly.  
"Not yet. We're still thinking about it. We also have a lot of planning to do. But we know that we want to get married soon." Misty explained.   
"How soon?" Her dad asked.   
"As soon as possible sir." Ash said taking the opportunity to say something. Misty's father just nodded his head. Suddenly a loud beeping went off.   
"Dinner's ready!" Misty's mom said, still happy about the engagement. All through dinner Misty and her mom talked about plans. Misty every now and again gave Ash's hand a squeeze. After dinner Misty's mom dragged out an old book. It was there wedding album. There were tons of pictures and list and things like that, that go with a wedding.   
"Daddy?" Misty asked softly. "Will give me away at the wedding?" Misty asked eyes pleading. Misty's dad melted.   
"Sure honey."   
  
After hours of talk it was time for Misty and Ash to leave. "See you later." Misty said.   
"Bye honey. See you tomorrow." Misty's mom said.   
"Ok." Misty said back. Ash and Misty walked out the door and headed towards the center. "That went better than I thought it was going to." Misty told Ash.   
"I don't think your dad likes me very much." He said suddenly.   
"He just has to get use to you. After all I didn't love you immediately." She told him slipping her hand into his.   
"Must be genetics." Ash replied sarcastically. Misty laughed at this. Ash suddenly got serous. "When is the baby do?"   
"In about 7 and a half mouths. Why?"  
"I was just wondering." Ash murmured looking away.   
"Ash what's wrong?" Misty asked mood suddenly swinging to panic.   
"Nothing. I was just thinking about the wedding. I don't want you to go into labor in the middle of it." Ash said trying to calm her down.   
"Oh." Misty said looking a little embarrassed.   
"And I think I should be the one asking if your all right." Ash respond looking  
at Misty.   
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little moody." She answered him.   
"I kinda noticed." He mumbled under his breath.   
"WHAT!? SO I'M MOODY HUH? WHAT ELSE AM I?!" She demanded. Ash took about ten steps away.   
"Er...ah...er...ah..." He stammered.   
"Sorry Ash. I didn't mean it."   
"I know. Is it just part of being pregnant?" He asked.   
"Yeah. Um...Ash? I have an appointment tomorrow... and I was wondering if you'd come along?" She asked nervously.   
"Sure if you want me too." After a pause. "Um...what kind of appointment?"   
"Oh! It's a cheek up to see how the baby is doing." She explained.  
  
"Tony I thought you said he was taken care of. He's awake and now there getting married." Misty's mom said.   
"Becky that Golem should have taken care of him. I knew we should have never given her those water pokémon." Tony who we now know as Misty's father said.   
"Now what do we do?" Becky asked.   
"We take our time and weight."   
"We can't weight too long, they want to get married immediately."   
"Hmmm this could present a problem."  
  
The next day at the doctors office the doctor was explaining everything. Ash even came up with up with a couple of good questions. "Is everything ok with the baby doctor?" Misty asked.   
"Yes. It's perfectly healthy. When we can tell what the baby will be do you want to know what it'll be?" He asked. Misty and Ash looked at each other.   
"No. I want it to be a surprise." Misty explained.   
"Um...doctor when is Misty going to start to...um...show?" Ash asked.   
"People usually start showing around 3 months." He said. Misty looked at Ash.   
"That'll give us some time to plane the wedding." Misty said looking a little relieved.  
  
Later that day Misty's sisters had taken her gown shopping and Brock had taken Ash tuxedo shopping. "How thrilling. Thousands of black and white penguin suits." Ash commented after trying on about thirty different ones.   
"Well what else are you going to wear to your wedding? Jeans and a sweatshirt?" Brock commented.   
"No. Misty would kill me if I did that." Ash said looking terrified.   
"Oh, and your mom wouldn't?" Brock asked sarcastically.   
"I guess your right. I could just picture it now." Ash said imagining what would happen if he showed up at his wedding in a sweatshirt and jeans. His mom would probably pass out. Misty would kill him after Pikachu thundered him. And Misty's dad would dance on his grave. "I think  
I'll get a tux." Ash said picking up another one.  
  
"Misty how about this one?" Rose said holding up a gown with the mid drift cut out.   
"Ah no. I don't like the pattern." She them.   
"Misty we've looked at hundreds of gowns. You've tried on twenty-six of them on and still nothing?" Daisy asked.   
"I just don't like the ones with no mid drift in them." Misty said for the hundredth time.   
"Why not? There totally in this season." Violet informed her.   
"I know but I want to find the dress that I just fall in love with." Misty explained to them.   
"Like you feel in love with Ash?" Daisy taunted.   
"Daisy shut up. She's in love can't you see that?" Violet said with hearts in her eyes.   
"Yeah sure what ever. They probably only together so they can screwe each other."   
"We are not! We love each other!" Misty yelled bursting into tears. The three sisters watched in shock.   
"Misty I didn't mean it!" Daisy said wrapping her arms around Misty. Misty wiped the tears off her face.   
"It's ok. I've been a little emotional the last few days." Misty admitted very embarrassed.   
"It's ok. You should have seen Catalina at her wedding. She was a nervous wreck!" Rose said giving Misty a quick hug.   
"It's perfectly natural to be nervous." She continued.  
"Thanks I feel a little better." Misty said giving her sisters a hug.  
  
It'd been planned that the two groups would meet at a local restaurant. Neither Ash or Misty found anything that they liked. Brock, Rose, Violet, and Daisy found nice outfits. They only thing that Misty found that she liked was the brides maids gowns. So that was the only purchase for the day. Misty and her sisters had found a big booth in the back of the restaurant, when Ash and Brock walked in. They looked around for a second to see if Misty was there yet. When Ash saw Misty he walked up and gave her a hug. "Hi Ash. Did you find a suit you liked?" Misty asked him.  
"No. Did you find a gown you liked?" He asked.   
"No. Looks like we're in the same boat." Misty answered. They discussed wedding plans and other things through out lunch. After lunch they were going to go see if they could find something for them to wear at the wedding. Ash and Misty planned to meet up again for dinner, so they could have some privet time alone.  
  
Later that night at the restaurant "Ash, I'm frightened." Misty told Ash.  
"Why?"   
"I kinda think my dad knows something's up besides a wedding. And." Misty stopped.   
"And?" Ash prompted.   
"I worried every things not going to be ok with the baby." Misty blurted out.   
"Why would anything be wrong?"   
"I was reading a book, and it said that many woman have problems with there first children. Especially if they're at a young age." Misty told him. Ash moved his chair closer to Misty's. He was now right next to her.   
"Don't worry. Every thing will be all right." He told her picking up her hand and giving it a squeeze.   
"And no matter what I'll be at your side." He told her. Misty looked into Ash's eyes, and gave him a soft kiss.   
"Thanks Ash. I needed that." She whispered.   
"Um...Ash I think we'd better talk to Togepi. I think he's a little confused about the wedding." Misty said to Ash.   
"Ok. When should we talk to him?"  
"How about tomorrow?"   
"I'm free." They ate there dinner and talked about the wedding, the baby, Togepi, and other stuff.  
  
The next day Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi were at the park eating lunch. "Togepi, do you understand every thing about Ash and I getting married?" Misty asked the little pokémon. "Priiiii." Togepi said shaking his head no.   
"Um...ok, what don't you understand?" Misty asked him looking nervously at Ash.   
"Prii prii prrii."   
"Well...um...marriage is what happens when two people love each other very much and want to spend the rest of there lives together." Ash said trying to keep it as simple as possible, for the fact  
that he didn't totally understand it himself.   
"Prii?"   
"He wants to know if we're going to marry him. Um...no, it's more like," Misty paused trying to  
think of the right words to use.   
"It's when the two people wouldn't normally be together. Like if Ash and I weren't in love after the journey we probably would never see each other again." Misty said still trying to explain things.  
This went on for a while. Finally Pikachu couldn't take it any more.  
"Pika chu pika pika chu chu. Chu pikachu pika pik pi pikachu." Pikachu said.  
"Briii!"   
"I think he understands." Misty said looking at Ash.   
"Good job Pikachu." Ash said congratulating him.   
"Chu."  
  
It was late that night when the group got back to the center. Togepi had fallen asleep a long time ago. Misty sighed. It'd been a pretty good day. Togepi finally understood what was going on, thanks to Pikachu. She was feeling ok, and Ash didn't look as worried as he had earlier. All in  
all things had gone pretty smoothly. Ash looked over at Misty. She looked about to fall asleep on her feet. "Come on Misty. You should probably get some sleep. You look you're about to fall asleep any way." Ash told her.   
"Thanks Ash. I'm just going Togepi and then I'll head to bed." She said answered him. Ash gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked into the bunk room. Misty went into the nursery where Togepi slept. Misty tucked him in and was just about to leave the room when suddenly she felt a little light  
headed. She grabbed the door frame to keep her balance, but crashed into the door frame. She leaned against it with her back and slowly slid to the ground, where she fell unconscious.  
  
"Misty should have been back by now." Ash thought. "Something's wrong." Ash gets up to go look for the missing Misty. He found her lying on the floor of the nursery. "MISTY!" Ash shouted. Ash did everything he could think of to get her to wake up. He shook her, he yelled at her, he even would have had Squirtle do water gun, except that he was in the bunk room. "Help! Somebody help me!" He yelled desperately. Nurse Joy ran into the room.   
"What's wrong?!" She cried when she saw Misty.   
"I don't know, when I came in she was lying on the floor!" Ash yelled, panicking.   
"Chansey we need an emergency team in here STAT!" Nurse Joy yelled out the door. Three Chansey came in caring a telephone. Joy had forgotten that they couldn't speak English. Joy called the hospital and sent some EMTs out to get her.   
"Can I go with her?" Ash asked still holding on to her.   
"How are you related to her?" one of the EMTs asked.  
"I'm her fiancée." Ash told them, the word feeling weird coming out of his mouth.   
"Ok, come on." He told Ash. Ash hopped into the ambulance, leaving Brock and the others to follow on foot. "Misty you have to be alright. There's no way I can live with out you. And what about our wedding? And our baby?" Ash thought to himself, holding on to her hand.  
  
The medics pulled Misty out and had to practically pry Ash's hand off of Misty's. They rushed her into the ER, and forced Ash to wait in the waiting room.  
  
A few minutes later Brock arrived with the terrified Togepi. "How's she doing?" Brock asked looking at Ash's face.   
"She's the same as she was when we left." Ash told Brock. Togepi was crying, while Pikachu was trying to comfort him.   
"How are you Ash?" Brock asked looking at his friend with concern.   
"I think I'll be alright." He said looking to where they had taken Misty.   
"There's something else bothering you." Brock observed.   
"Yeah, but I can't tell you." Ash said never taking his eyes off the doors that Misty went through. "Well let's see. Can you tell me if I guess right?"   
"Yeah." Ash distractedly.   
"Let's see. You've both been acting weird for the last month or so, and...you've been to the doctors an awful lot lately, Oh my God she's pregnant isn't she!" Brock demanded. Ash looked up startled. He nodded his head. "Oh, my..."  
  
Misty lay on a hospital bed. Tubes and monitors were all over the place. The doctor was looking over some test results. He sighed, he'd seen this before. He walked out to where her friends were waiting. "Will she be ok?" The one with the red hat asked.   
"Yes, she'll be fine. All she needs is a little rest and a little less stress."   
"What do you mean?" The same kid asked. He was definitely not the smart one in the group.   
"It seems she's been under a lot of stress lately." He explained.   
"Is there anything we can do to help her?" The taller boy asked.  
"Just keep the stress to a minimal." He told them.   
"Can we go see her?" The little boy asked. "Yes. But only one at a time." He said.   
"Ash, you go in first." The tall one said. "Thanks Brock." The little one said.  
  
Ash followed the doctor into Misty's room. Misty was asleep on the bed. Ash walked up to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Misty woke up and looked around trying to figure out where she was. "Ash where am I?" She asked confused.   
"Your in the hospital. I found you on the floor of the nursery." Ash explained to her.   
"Is every thing ok with the baby?" Misty asked concerned.   
"I didn't ask. I was to worried about you." Ash replied.  
"Ash could you go ask the doctor if it's ok?" Misty asked.   
"Sure. I'll send Togepi in. He's worried about you." Ash told her.   
"Thanks Ash, you're a sweetie." Ash stood up and gave her a kiss before he left. At the door Brock  
and Togepi were standing waiting for Ash and to go see Misty.   
"Could you bring Togepi in? I have to go talk to the doctor." Ash told them.   
"Sure Ash, no prob." Ash walked off to find the doctor. He found him looking over some  
charts.   
"Um, Doctor? Can I ask you something."   
"Sure."   
"It's about Misty. She's pregnant and I was wondering if the baby's ok?" Ash asked.   
"It's perfectly healthy."   
"Thanks Doctor. We really appreciate it."  
  
When Ash got back to the waiting room Brock and Togepi were already there waiting for him. "The nurse kicked us out. She said Misty needed to rest." Brock told him.   
"Ok, I'm going to run in quick and say bye." Ash told him.  
"Ok, See you in a few." Ash walked into Misty's room, and quietly shut the door. Misty was looking out the window.   
"Misty? The doctor said that the baby's fine." Ash told her. Misty sighed deeply.   
"Thank heavens." She whispered.   
"Misty, are you all right?" Ash asked her looking concerned.  
  
"Tony, I have something to tell you." Misty's doctor said.   
"What is it?" Tony asked.   
"It's about your daughter, Misty. She's here at the hospital."  
"Is she alright?"   
"She's fine. But she hasn't been telling you every thing."  
"What hasn't she told me?"   
"She's pregnant."   
"SHE'S WHAT!?!? WHY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT ASH I'LL..." He was cut off abruptly.   
"You know by telling you this, I'm breaking the law." The doctor said. "And besides you could  
always bump him off." Tony started laughing evilly.   
"I like the way you think."  
  
A week later Misty was out of the hospital, and Ash and her had made many of the wedding plans. They were sitting at a table in pokémon center. Misty was looking at some wedding magazines and Ash was looking over prices. Misty sighed. She picked up the piece of toast she was eating. "Do you feel any better this morning, Misty?" Ash asked seeing Misty's face a slight shad of  
green.   
"Not really." Misty admitted. Ash nodded his head and hit the enter key on the calculator. He looked down at it in disbelief.   
"This can't be right." Ash said out loud.   
"Why what's wrong?"   
"It says that for this wedding we'd need $18500000. And that's not even including every thing we need." Misty sighed. She looked down at the magazine. Suddenly Misty got an idea.  
"Hey Ash, let's elope." Ash looked up from the calculator. He studied her face and he saw that she was dead serious.   
"But what about the big wedding you wanted? What about the church and the dinner hall and all that stuff?" Ash asked looking at the list.   
"I do want that stuff, but we can all ways do that later." Misty replied looking into Ash's eyes.   
"Ok, let's do it." Misty's face lit up and she stood up and hugged Ash.  
  
"Girls, I think you should know that your little sister is pregnant." Tony told Rose, Violet, and Daisy.   
"We thought as much." Daisy said.   
"What do you mean?" Becky asked.   
"First she didn't want a dress with out a mid drift out and then she was having constant mood swings." Violet said.   
"It wasn't normal for Misty. Not even with PMS." Rose said.  
  
Misty and Ash were standing in front of the judge. "You may kiss the bride." He said looking up from the little book he was holding. Ash leaned over and kissed Misty. Misty had tears running down her face. Ash softly brushed them away.   
"Thank you sir." Ash said to the judge.   
"It was a pleasure." Ash and Misty walked out of the room.   
"I can't believe it! We're married!" Misty cried, tears still streaming down her face.   
"I can't either. I love you Misty." Misty looked at Ash, he had a tear running down his face too.   
"I love you too Ash.  
  
  
"Beck! I think I have the perfect way to get rid of Ash!"  
"And how's that dear?" Becky said distractedly.   
"The church that they're getting married at has lights over head, all we have to do is plan where  
Ash is going to stand, then rig the light that's above him, so it breaks during the wedding! And the best part is that the police will never be able to pin a thing on us!"   
"That's perfect!" Becky cried, throwing the potato up and than gave her husband a hug.  
  
  
"I wonder were those two are." Brock said out loud. "There late. I thought they were just going out for lunch." He continued.   
"Piki!" Pikachu cried jumping up and down in the front window. Brock walked up to see what  
the problem was. He saw Ash get out of the car and walk around to Misty's side of the car, and open the door for her.   
"I've never seen him do that before." Brock mused. He continued looking out the window, Misty stepped out of the car and Ash picked her up. Brock could see that Misty was giggling. Ash walked up to the front door and set her down. He opened the door for her.   
"Thank you." Misty said as she stepped in the house.   
"Your welcome."   
"So how did Togepi act? I hope he didn't give you any trouble." Misty said picking him up.   
"No trouble at all. There's something different about you two." Brock said looking at them. He looked them up and down. Ash laid a hand on Misty's shoulder. There on his finger was a wedding band. "You two didn't?" Brock asked. Misty and Ash nodded there heads. "Congratulations!" Brock cried giving Misty and Ash a quick hug. "That's great!"   
"Prii?"   
"Ash and I got married." Misty told the little pokémon.   
"Prii priiii prii priiii?"   
"There are other ways besides big weddings." Misty told him, laughing as Ash played with her hair.   
"Pika." Pikachu said with little sparks coming out of his cheeks. He jumped onto Misty's shoulder and gave her a hug.   
"Thanks Pikachu. Brock would you hold Togepi? I'm going to go call my parents."   
"Sure Misty. Good luck."   
"Thanks. Coming Ash?" Misty asked handing over Togepi.   
"Yep." They walked off towards the phones.   
"Come on Pikachu, Togepi, let's go find a cake for them." Brock said walking off towards the doors.  
  
"I hope they're home." Misty commented nervously.   
"Me too." Misty's mom picked up on the second ring.   
"Hello?"   
"Hi mom!"   
"Hi Misty! What's up?"  
"Mom, Ash and I have something to tell you." Misty began. "Ash and I got  
married!" Misty cried holding up her hand to show the rings on her finger.  
"Oh, Misty that's wonderful!" Ash noticed that Misty's mom's happiness seemed to be forced. Misty was so happy that she didn't notice.   
"Hang on honey, let me go get you father so you can tell him the good news."   
"Ok." Misty looked up at Ash.   
"She looks so happy. I've never seen her so happy." Misty's mom and dad came into the screen a few seconds later.   
"Your mom tells me you have some good news?" He asked.   
"Yep! Daddy, Ash and I got married!" Misty said holding up her hand again.   
"That's wonderful honey." Misty's dad said, trying to sound cheerful. Ash once again noticed that it didn't sound sincere.   
"So where are you going on your honeymoon?" Misty's mom asked.  
"We haven't really thought about it." Misty confessed.   
"Oh, well that's not important as long as your happy." Misty's dad said.   
"Thanks dad." Misty said smiling as she leaned on Ash.   
"We'd better go honey. Talk to you later!" Misty's mom said.   
"Yeah, Love you! Bye!" Misty called then the screen went blank.   
"That went better than I thought it'd go." Misty admitted to Ash.   
"Yeah." He agreed.  
  
"Now what do we do? They ruined our planes!" Tony yelled, slamming his fist down on a table.   
"We'll think of something, don't worry, we'll think of something."  
  
  
  
The end, for now! Mwhaahahah!  
  
Why is Misty's parents trying to get ride of Ash?  
And when is the Baby going to be born?  
Find out the answers in the next story.  
  
  
Tiki thanks for all the help!  
  



	2. Part 2

Based off a song by 98degrees Part 2  
LeaMarie F. Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or the Band. I'm only a fan, that likes to do a lot of writing.   
  
Warning: This contains, many adult situations. Please Take note, of the first part of this, and   
know that this will probably be a lot like it. In my mind, it should be rated PG. Thank you.   
  
Author's Note:   
  
Recap/spoiler for the last part: Last time we learnt that Ash and Misty loved each other. Soon   
after that, Ash left Misty at a Pokémon Center where she was going to start a job as a pokémon   
doctor. Than they met up again, and admitted their love for each other. Soon after that, Ash and   
Misty had a little too much fun. They than end up back in Cerulean City, where they visit   
Misty's parents. Misty's dad (Tony) had that discussion that every father has with his daughter's   
boyfriend. Soon after that, Misty discovers that she is pregnant. Before she has the chance to tell   
Ash, Ash was attacked by a wild pokémon. Ash was in a coma for a while but pulled out of it.   
Misty tells Ash about the baby, and Ash proposes to her. Soon every one knows that Misty and   
Ash are going to be married. But some people, like Misty's parents aren't happy about it. We   
also find out that Misty's parents were the ones who sent the wild pokémon out after Ash. Latter   
Misty collapses, after putting Togepi to bed. Ash finds her and soon she is rushed to a hospital.   
Brock than figures out that Misty is pregnant, but doesn't tell any one. Both the baby and Misty   
are fine. However, Misty's father finds out that Misty is going to have a baby, and he definitely   
isn't happy about it. Than Misty and Ash eloped. Now let's get on to the fic!  
  
Ash and Misty were sitting on the couch wondering where Brock and the others had   
gone. "Misty? I love you." Ash said for the hundredth time. Misty smiled.  
"I love you too." She replied. "You know, we should call your mom." Misty said suddenly   
standing up.   
"Yeah, you're right." They walked over to the videophone and dialed the number.   
"Hello?" Ash's mother asked as she appeared onto the screen.  
"Hi Mom!" Ash said happily.  
"Hi honey! My, Misty you look radiant." She commented when she saw Misty sitting next to   
Ash.  
"Guess what we did today!" Ash chirped.   
"What?" She asked.   
"We got married!" Ash said smiling at her.  
"Oh, that wonderful! I'm so happy for you two!" Ash's mother yelled into the phone.   
"Thanks mom." Ash said, placing an arm around Misty.  
"You two are so in love, aren't you?" Ash's mom said looking a little out of it. Both Ash and   
Misty nodded their heads. "So, where will you two be going for your honeymoon?" She asked   
suddenly.  
"We don't really know. Right now, we don't really want to go any where." Ash admitted.  
"We would kinda like to get into the swing of being married, before we go any where." Misty   
told her.  
"I understand completely. Ash's father and I did the same thing, when we were married." Ash's   
mother told them. Just than a bell could be heard coming from the phone. "I've gotta go. There's   
some one at the door. I'll talk to you two later, and if you have any problems, or questions don't   
be afraid to call, ok? And we'll have to get together and plane a dinner or something for a   
celebration!" Ash's mom said quickly.  
"Mom, you'd better get the door. We'll talk to you later!"  
"Ok. Bye!"  
"Bye!" Misty yelled into the phone, before it went blank. "I really like your mom, Ash."  
"Thanks. Um…I was wondering, how long do you think we should wait 'till we tell them that   
you're pregnant?" He asked nervously.   
"A couple of weeks. That way it doesn't look like we've done it yet." Misty said laying her head   
against his shoulder.  
"Ok. You look tired. Do you want to take a nap or something?" Ash asked her gently.  
"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Misty replied, as she stood up. "I'm going to lay   
down for a bit." She told him.   
"Ok." Ash said. Misty kissed him gently, and left the room. As soon as Ash thought she was out   
of earshot, he picked up the phone. "Hello? Florist? I'd like a dozen white roses please."  
  
***  
  
Misty couldn't sleep even though she was tired. Something was bugging her. "Why do I   
feel like I forgot something?" She asked herself out loud. She closed her eyes and tried to   
remember what it was that she forgot. Nothing came to her. "It has something to do with Ash."   
She muttered to herself.  
  
***  
  
Ash was lying on the couch watching TV, when Brock came back. "Hey, Ash! Where's   
Misty?" He asked after looking around. Ash looked up from his show.  
"She's taking a nap. Where were you?" Ash asked noticing a bag in Brock's hand.  
"Oh, just at the bakery." He replied as he went into the kitchen. Ash got up off of the couch and   
followed him in.  
"Oh, wow!" Ash exclaimed as he saw the cake that Brock had gotten. It was pure white, with   
two small figuring standing on top of it.  
"Do you think Misty will like it?" Brock asked. Ash nodded his head.  
"She'll love it."  
  
****  
  
Misty was tossing and turning, dreaming of something long forgotten. Misty felt like she   
was four-years-old again. And she could see her father and mother talking in the living room.   
She was standing just out side of the doorway. They couldn't see her. "I can't believe I lost to   
that Ketchem!" Misty's father hollowed. He threw a glass that was sitting on a nearby table.   
"Now, dear. Don't worry, Tony, you'll be able to rematch him next year." Misty's mother said,   
trying to comfort her husband.  
"No, I can't Becky! He quit the league today! He said something about spending more time with   
his family! Can you believe that!? Doesn't even have the decently to give me a rematch!" Tony   
yelled.   
"We'll get back at him for taking you success. We'll win. We always have, and we always will."   
Becky said evilly.   
  
***  
Misty woke up in a cold sweat. She remembered, what had gone on all those years ago.   
"What ever happened?" Misty asked out loud. "I wish I knew." Misty got up and got into the   
shower. "What did mom mean, when she talked about getting him back? And is this person any   
relation to Ash?" Misty asked herself, as the water flowed over her body. "I need to think. Why   
can't I remember what the outcome of that was? Or did I never find out? How could have I just   
dismissed something like that?"   
  
*Flashback*  
  
A few days after she had heard her parents discussing the match the police came to her   
house. The asked her family a whole bunch of questions.   
"It's a shame. He has a son about her age." A police officer said to her father.   
"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more helpful. If you need anything please don't be afraid to   
ask." Misty's father said to the officer. The next scene was at the cemetery in Lavender Town.  
"Mrs. Ketchum, If you need anything just ask." Misty's mother said shaking the hand of a   
woman dressed all in black. She had a young boy standing next to her. He was about the same   
age as Misty.  
"Thank you. And thank you for coming." The woman said gently.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Misty gasped deeply. She did know what had happened. Or at least she suspected. Misty   
leaned up against the shower's wall. "What should I do?" She asked herself out loud. "Should I   
tell Ash? Should I just go to the police? Do I..." She got cut off by a soft jerk coming from her   
stomach. She placed her hand over her stomach. "Oh."  
  
***  
  
Ash and Brock were patiently waiting for Misty to come down, from her nap. "Brock I   
can't thank you enough for not telling the whole world that we're about to become parents." Ash   
told Brock.  
"Sure, no problem. I think Misty would rather see you as a father, before she sees you in the   
grave." Brock said smiling.   
"I think you're right."  
"Right about what?" Misty asked from the bottom of the stares.  
"Nothing." Ash said standing up and offering her, his seat.  
"Thanks."   
"Misty, Pikachu, Togepi, and I got you two something." Brock said as he stepped out of the   
room.  
"What?" Misty yelled after him.  
"You'll see!" He yelled back. Brock walked back into the room with the cake he'd bought.  
"Oh, Brock! It's beautiful!" Misty exclaimed.   
"I'm glade you like it." Brock said smiling. Pikachu walked in caring several plates and a cake   
cutter. "Well you two, go ahead and cut the cake!" Brock exclaimed excitedly.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're hungry for cake." Misty said teasingly. Ash picked up the   
cutter from Pikachu and Misty and him cut the cake. They fed each other a little bit of cake,   
trying not to get it all over each other.   
  
****  
  
"I have an idea!" Tony shouted out suddenly. "We can have Misty and Ash over for   
dinner, than we'll poison his food, and we won't have to worry about him any more!"  
"I think you're forgetting one very important thing. We're trying to stay OUT of jail, and if we   
kill him when he's at our house, the police will know we did it." Becky pointed out.  
"Oh. Good point."  
"But I think you might have been on to something there though." Becky said trailing off.  
  
***  
Ash and Misty had just dished up the cake when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Ash yelled   
running to the door. Misty looked at Brock and he just shrugged. A few moments later Ash came   
in holding something behind his back.  
"What's that?" Misty asked.  
"Oh, just a little something for my new wife." Ash said playfully. He pulled out a large bouquet   
of white roses from behind his back.  
"Oh, Ash! They're beautiful!" Misty cried as she hugged Ash. Ash smiled and hugged her back.  
"Pika." Pikachu said looking up at Brock. Brock nodded his head.  
"Pri?" Togepi asked trying to get a better look at the flowers.  
"They're roses." Misty told the little pokémon. "See, they smell pretty." She told him holding the   
flowers to its nose (?).  
"Pri!" Togepi cried happily. Every one sat down and started to eat the cake.   
  
***  
That night Misty was having a dream about being at a funeral. She was wearing all black   
and she was crying. In the center off the room sat a coffin. She walked up to see who was inside.   
But as she walked up to it, she was thinking. [I know this person. But who is it? I wouldn't be   
crying unless I knew them.] She looked inside to see Ash. He was wearing the same clothes that   
he had always worn. Blue jeans, black T-shirt, blue and white jacket, tennis shoes, and his   
Pokémon League hat. "No." Misty whispered. "NO!! ASH NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU   
HAVE TO BE ALIVE! YOU HAVE TO! YOU JUST HAVE TO!" Misty screamed at the body.   
She threw herself on Ash. She could feel her some one pull her off of him.  
"If it wasn't for you, he'd still be alive." Her father told her. "This is all your fault."  
"If it wasn't for you, my bestfriend would still be alive." Brock told her angrily.  
"Pika, pika pikachu!" Pikachu yelled at her, his normally happy brown eyes, cold and filled with   
hate for her.  
"Please, no. I didn't do anything! It isn't my fault!" Misty screamed out.  
"If you hadn't met him, we wouldn't have had to kill him." Her father said coldly. Misty fell to   
the ground sobbing. She looked up to see Todd, Richie, and Tracy step up next to her.  
"It's all your fault." Todd told her. "If you hadn't been so selfish about that bike, and had let him   
pay you back like he said he would, he wouldn't have died."  
"Yeah!" The other two said. "It's all your fault Misty. It's your fault Misty!"  
"Misty! Misty!" Misty heard a voice that seemed to be coming from far away. "Misty!" She   
woke up with a start. She looked around the room and started crying. "It was just a dream." Ash   
told her, gently taking her into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder.  
"It was so real. Don't every leave me Ash." She whispered.  
"I won't. I'm here to stay." Ash told her gently, confused by what she was saying. "Do you want   
to tell me about the dream?" Ash asked her. She nodded her head. "Ok." She proceeded to tell   
him the whole dream.   
(A.N. I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to re type that out, and I don't think you really want to read it   
again.)   
Ash was confused by why Misty's father was talking about killing him, but he didn't interrupt.   
After a moment, Misty sighed and looked Ash in the eye.  
"Ash, have something I think I need to tell you." Ash nodded his head.  
"Alright."  
"Ash do you remember when you were about four-years-old?" Misty asked him. Ash looked   
thoughtful for a moment.  
"I remember somethings, why?" Misty sighed again, suddenly not sure that this was a good idea.  
"Do you remember your dad's funeral?" Misty asked him bluntly. Ash looked shocked but   
nodded his head.  
"Yes. But how did you know my dad was dead?"  
"So do I."   
"You do what?"  
"Remember your dad's funeral. I was there too." Misty told him looking down at the floral   
pattern on the sheets.  
"You were?"  
"Yes. But um...that's not totally what I wanted to talk to you about." Misty told him, close to   
breaking down into tears. Ash sat up more and pulled Misty close to him.  
"Ok, go on."  
"I think....I think...I...know...um...do you know how your dad died?" Misty asked suddenly.  
"Yeah. He was murdered." Ash told her quietly.   
"Well...um...I think I know who killed him." Misty said quietly. Ash pushed her away and   
looked into her eyes.  
"You're serious?" He asked her urgently.  
"Yes."  
"Who? Misty you've got to tell me." Misty was silent for a bit, and Ash was afraid she wasn't   
going to answer him.  
"My parents." Misty told him quietly. She looked away from him. Ash looked at her in shock.  
"Misty, you're kidding right? How would you know something like that?" Misty looked back at   
Ash tears stinging her eyes.   
"When I was little, I...heard my dad yelling. I went downstairs to see what was wrong. I heard   
my dad say he lost to a Ketchum. My mom said something about getting even!" Misty said   
sobbing.  
"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Ash demanded.  
"I was four! Who'd believe me?!" Misty asked.  
"Why now? Why did you tell me now?"  
"I don't know!" Misty yelled sobbing. Ash stood up.  
"Ash?" She asked, looking up.  
"I'm going for a walk." He told her coldly. Misty watched as Ash walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Brock and Pikachu were sitting at the dinning room table, when Misty sat down. "Morning,   
Misty."  
"Morning." She said darkly.  
"What's wrong?" Brock asked. Misty sat down in a chair.  
"Ash and I had a fight last night." Brock looked confused.  
"You two fight everyday."  
"Yeah, but this time Ash walked out." Misty said laying her head on the table. Brock looked   
surprised.  
"He walked out? How long has he been gone?"  
"Since two this morning." Brock stood up and walked to Misty's side.  
"He probably just needed sometime to cool off and think. He'll be back soon." Brock reassured   
her. Misty nodded her head.  
"Thanks, Brock."  
"Pikachu, why don't you go check on Togepi?" Brock asked the small pokémon.  
"Piki!" Pikachu said hopping off of the table and running to check on the other pokémon.  
"Brock, I'm scared. What if Ash doesn't come back?"  
"He will. He has to get his stuff." Misty glared at him.  
"No, I mean what if he leaves me?"  
"He won't. He loves you. And IF he ever does, I'll be right here at your side." Brock told her.   
Misty smiled. "You know I'd do anything for you. You're like a little sister to me." Brock   
declared. "Tell you what. I'll make you some breakfast and you can just sit here and relax."   
"Thanks." A few seconds later, Pikachu brought Togepi, into the dinning room. Brock brought   
out the pokémon food, when the door to their apartment opened. Misty jumped to her feet.  
"Ash?" She asked as he entered the room. Ash still looked angry. "Oh, Ash! I'm so sorry." Misty   
said as she started to cry. She was surprised when she felt Ash's arms wrap around her.  
"Misty, I'm still angry. And I wish you 'd told me soon. But we can work though this." Misty   
nodded her head. "One thing though." Misty looked up into Ash's eyes. "We have to go to the   
police." Ash told her, wiping a tear from her face.  
"Ash, I love you." Misty said softly.  
"Love you too. Sit down and I'll go see how Brock's coming with breakfast."  
"Breakfast is ready." Brock said while carrying out the food.  
"Great! I'm starved!" Ash declared. Misty smiled. They all sat down and started eating.  
"By the way, if you don't mind me asking, where did you go Ash?" Brock asked.  
"Just out walking. I needed to clear my head."  
"Ah." A few minutes of silence ensued.  
"ACK!" Misty said jumping.  
"What?!" Broth boys asked jumping to their feet.  
"Warn me when you're going to do that!" Misty declared to her stomach.  
"What?!" Misty looked up at the two panicking boys.  
"Your child kicked me." Misty said pointedly at Ash.  
"It kicked?!"  
"Wow cool!"  
"Pika!"  
"Priiiii!"  
"You want to feel?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah!" Ash said running to Misty's side. She put his hand on her stomach. Suddenly Ash's face   
lit up. "Wow!" He exclaimed.  
"Brock, do you want to feel?" Misty asked. Brock nodded his head. Misty placed Brock's hand   
on her stomach, like she'd done to Ash's. When the baby kicked, Brock smiled.  
"Wow!" Brock whispered happily. The baby continued to kick through out breakfast, so Pikachu   
and Togepi got to feel too.   
  
***  
  
After breakfast, Misty and Ash went to the police station. Misty had told the officers what she   
remembered. "I'm sorry, Ms...." The officer started.  
"Mrs. Ketchem." Misty interrupted.  
"Ah, yes Mrs. Ketchem, we really can't do anything with out a confession or some evidence."   
He said. Both misty and Ash's mouths dropped open. "Now if you could get them to confess."   
Misty sighed.  
[What am I suppose to do? Walk up to mom and dad and say, "Mom, dad, did you kill Ash's   
father?"] Misty thought to herself.   
"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful."  
"Yeah, thank you." Misty said standing up. Ash wrapped his arm around her. The drove home in   
total silence.   
  
***  
  
When they pulled up, they saw their pokémon playing in the yard. "Brock must have let them   
out." Misty muttered as Starmie sent out a bubble beam into the air, for Togepi. Togepi started to   
chase the bubbles around the yard.  
"Yeah, I wonder where he is." Ash said opening up the door for Misty.  
"Yes Mr. Waterflower. I'll tell them as soon as they get in. Yes sir. Bye." They heard Brock   
hang up the phone. They came into the kitchen. "Oh Misty, your dad called. He wants you to call   
him back." Brock told her as he went back to washing the dishes.  
"I don't want to talk to him ever again!" Misty yelled running up the stairs. Brock looked at Ash.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Misty thinks her parents killed my dad." Brock's mouth dropped open.  
"WHAT?" Brock demanded. Ash sighed.   
"Come on. We'll go talk with Misty." Ash said motioning for Brock to follow him up. Misty was   
lying on the bed looking through an old photo album.  
"You'd never suspect." Misty said when the boys entered.  
"Suspect what?" Brock asked sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"That my parents are murders." She said coldly. Brock looked surprised.  
"Misty, how can you be so cold about something like that?" Brock asked. Misty looked up.  
"They hurt Ash." She said simply. Brock nodded his head. "There has to be a way." She   
muttered, as Ash sat next to her."  
"A way to do what?" Brock asked.  
"A way to get them to confess." Misty muttered again.  
"I have an idea!" Ash declared. "We tell every one the truth."  
"The truth?" Misty interrupted. Ash nodded his head.  
"Yeah, we tell them about you being pregnant before we were married. We'll tell them all at the   
same time." Misty nodded her head.   
"I see. Get them even MORE mad at you." Misty said sarcastically. Ash shook his head.  
"No, while we're all at dinner, Pikachu and Brock can bug their hours."  
"Just one small problem. My sisters." Misty jumped in.  
"We'll bring them with."  
"How will you explain why Brock isn't with you?"  
"Simple. He's watching the pokémon." Brock smiled as the plan began to form.  
  
***  
  
It had taken them a full hour to finish the plan. Finally Ash and Misty had found a spot wear they   
could all eat, and Brock had found some bugs. Misty and Ash were sitting at the table when   
everyone arrived. Ash and Misty exchanged nervous glances. "Hi kids!" Ash's mom said   
excitedly.   
"Hi." They replied. Every one sat down, and started looking through the menus. Once the food   
had arrived, Misty's father looked up.  
"Misty, you said that you and Ash and something you wanted to tell us?" Misty and Ash jumped.  
"Um...yeah. Ash and I have some really big news." Misty said looking at Ash. He nodded his   
head. Misty glared at him.  
"Um...Right, My turn. Misty and I well we're, um."  
"We're going to have a baby."  
"Ah! My baby is going to have a baby!" Ash's mom yelled, wrapping him and Misty into a hug.  
"Well how wonderful!" Beck yelled hugging them next.  
"Well that's not all we wanted to tell you." Ash started to say but was ignored by his mom.  
"When's the baby due?" Misty and Ash exchanged looks.  
"In about five months." Misty said while looking at the ground.  
"But you've only been married for two days!" Ash's mom yelled, standing up. Ash looked down   
at his feet.  
"Don't be mad at Ash!" Misty begged. "As soon as he found out, he asked me to marry him!"   
Ash's mom sat back down.  
"I guess it is important to note that he did take responsibility for his actions." Tony said   
suddenly. "Though, I'm not happy about it. I'll give him that much." He said glaring at Ash.  
  
  
***  
  
Mean while Brock and Pikachu were looking for a way to get into the house. All the doors and   
windows were locked both manually and electronically. The electronics weren't a problem,   
seeing as Pikachu could fry those easily. Finally, Brock called out Bulbasuar and had him pick   
the locks. In seconds, they were in the house, planting bugs.  
  
***  
  
Misty and Ash arrived back at the apartment late that night. Brock and Pikachu had all the   
listening equipment set up. "So how did it go?" Brock asked.  
"Well I though Ash's mom was going to kill us, but other than that, I think it went pretty well."   
Misty said. Brock raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.  
"So, who was your evening?" Ash asked sitting down in a chair next to Misty.  
"Well we got all the bugs in place. Took a while, but we got it done." Misty smiled.  
"That's great! So when can we start taping?" Misty asked excitedly.  
"Right now, if you want." Brock offered.  
"Let's." Ash said. Brock hit the recording device and some static sounded through the room, than   
Becky's voice was clearly heard through the room.  
"Well I don't know what to do! I'm all out of ideas!" She yelled.  
"There's nothing we can do now. Let's just go to bed. Maybe we'll think of something in the   
morning." Tony said.  
"Oh, all right. But I hope we think of something soon!" Becky declared angrily. Ash, Misty, and   
Brock listened for a few more minutes but when nothing interesting was said they turned of the   
machine.   
  
***  
  
Becky had just finished putting the dishes away when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Daisy   
yelled. "Misty, what's wrong?!" Every one came running. Becky was surprised to see Misty   
sobbing.  
"Honey! What's wrong?" Becky asked.  
"Ash...he...said...that...he...was...going...to...leave...ME!" Misty said crying harder. Daisy led her   
into he living room. Misty plopped onto the couch.  
"Honey, calm down." Becky said hugging Misty. Misty took the Kleenex that Daisy had offered   
her. "Why don't you tell us what happened?" Becky asked gently. Misty sniffed and nodded her   
head.  
"We were talking about our pokémon journey. I want to settle down and raise our   
baby...he...he...wants to keep going. We started fighting, and he said that he was going to keep   
going, with our without me." Misty said crying harder. Daisy hugged Misty.  
"What's going on?" Tony asked from the doorway.  
"Misty and Ash had a fight, and Ash said that he was going to leave." Becky summed up.  
"He WHAT?!" Tony yelled. Misty nodded her head. "I'm going to kill him!" Tony yelled.  
"Please, don't daddy!" Misty begged as Tony started to march out the door. He flung open the   
door and came face to face with Ash. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.  
"Misty!" Ash declared. "I'm so sorry!" Ash said dropping to one knee, and thrusting the flowers   
at her. She dropped to Ash's height and hugged him. "Misty, please for..." But he was cut off by   
Misty kissing him. When Misty let Ash go, he helped her stand up.   
** Give her a break. She's nine moths pregnant. She NEEDS a little help standing up now. **  
"Please forgive me." Misty sobbed. Ash shook his head.  
"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been so stubborn." Ash told her.  
"Why don't you two come in and talk?" Becky asked. Ash shook his head.  
"I think we should go home and talk this over." Ash told her, as Misty nodded her head.  
  
***  
  
When they got to the car Misty dried off her face with a tissue, as They drove a way. "Nice   
timing, My dad was just walking out the door." Misty told him smiling.  
"Well actually, I'd been standing there since he got home." Ash confessed. "Nice acting job."  
"Thanks."  
  
***  
  
Later that night the small little group was sitting around talking about how to get Tony and   
Becky to confess. "OW!" Misty said suddenly clutching her stomach. Ash and Brock were at her   
side in an instant.  
"Are you alright?" Ash asked her. Misty shook her head.  
"I think it's time." Ash and Brock took of in a panic. A few minutes later, and a couple of mallet   
wounds to the head they were on their way to the hospital.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, ** 12 to be exact ** Misty had finally given birth to a baby girl. The parents of Ash   
and Misty were in the room talking and passing the baby around.   
** I really feel sorry for newborns. They get passed around to hundreds of people that they don't   
know. And people wonder why kids have trust issues... **  
Nurse Joy walked in. "How's every one doing?" Joy asked. Ash looked up from his hew little   
girl.  
"We're doing fine." Ash answered softly. "Brock, wanna hold her? Ash asked. Brock nodded his   
head.  
"Sure!" Ash handed her over.  
"Mind her head!" All the women in the room yelled.  
"What's her name?" Joy asked brushing what little brown hair the baby had.  
"Um...she doesn't have one right now." Misty admitted. Joy nodded her head as Ash wrapped his   
arm around Misty. One of Ash's scars were showing.  
"Ash! What happened to your arm?" Joy asked.  
"Oh, this? It's from when I was attacked by a wild Golem." Ash told her.  
"A Golem?" She repeated. Ash smiled weakly.  
"Would've killed me too, if Misty wouldn't have been there." The gears in Joy head started   
turning.  
[A Golem.] She thought. [Ash's dad, Aoshi, was killed by a Golem. I'm begging to...wait the   
entire league showed up for Aoshi's funeral. Only one family didn't seem too heartbroken about   
his death.]  
"You never told me you were attacked by a Golem." Ash's mom said suddenly. "That's how   
your father was killed."  
"And I almost killed this one off too." Tony muttered. Becky elbowed hi, but Joy had heard him.  
"I've got some things I need to tend to." Joy said. "I'll talk to you later." She said walking out   
the door.  
  
***  
  
Three moths later:  
"Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower, we the jury find you guilty of murder. We sentence you to life in   
prison.  
  
***  
  
"I'm glad that's finally over." Joy said walking up to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Ash's mom, who   
was holding the baby.  
"Us too." Misty said. The baby started to fuss. "Ash, would you hand me Destiny's bottle? I   
think it's time I fed her." Misty asked.  
"Destiny?" Joy asked. "Why Destiny?"  
"Misty felt it was destiny that she was born on my father's death date, and it was the same day   
that her parents were caught."  
  
***  
  
Nurse Joy stood in front of a grave stone that read: Aoshi Ketchem, Beloved Husband, And   
Father. Who Will Be Deeply Missed. "Well your murder has been solved. And you have a   
beautiful granddaughter. Her name is Destiny. But I'm sure Ash and Misty will tell you about   
that. We still miss you. I'd better go now. I love you." She said dabbing her tears away, as she   
walked away.   
  
  
Author's Note #2: Well that's it. This is probably the last installment of this fic I'll make. There   
are a few things that as I wrote this story, suddenly didn't make sense. Like the fact that half of   
the time they were walking, and suddenly they were driving. I came up with an easy solution for   
that. In the PokéWorld, they can drive at an earlier age. Ash, Misty, and Brock also rented an   
apartment, which is why they aren't living in a Pokémon Center the whole time. And Team   
Rocket was on a much needed and deserved vacation. Let see, I'm sure there was something else   
hang on. *looks through hand written notes** Oh, Ash's dad's name. Tiki helped me come up   
with that one. *Looks at all the places where it says 'Ash's mom.'* I really wish I 'd given her a   
name. Oh well. Well that's it for now. Time to start typing up and finishing my next fics. *Looks   
at stack of notebooks.*   
  
  
E-mail me at leamariea@hotmail.com with comments! 


End file.
